


$27.54, would you like a bag?

by gentlebenn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dougie/Adam, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slight Bakery AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlebenn/pseuds/gentlebenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a terrified 24 year old that's head over heels for the kid he met at Josephs, who just so happened to be the Bruins 1st round pick. Lucky for Adam, if I say so myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$27.54, would you like a bag?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cawlidgehawkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cawlidgehawkey/gifts).



> So i have a lot of DJ/quaider feels, and I switched around a few minor details aka Dougie never played for the Ice Dogs, and was a total nerd. Which is true, but not showcased often.

When Adam went into Joseph’s Bakery 6 days after becoming a Stanley Cup Champion, he didn’t expect to find himself tripping over his words, blushing, and ordering a week’s worth of muffins, 2 cupcakes and a dozen sugar cookies to sit, stuffing his face and staring at the new cashier. He couldn’t be more than 19, he was as tall as Adam with soft blue eyes and the brightest strawberry blonde hair. A 30 second conversation between consumer and supplier, and Adam swore he was in love. And he was screwed.

He went into the bakery every day, and if the mystery boy wasn’t working, he’d come in again later to see if he had a different shift. It sound’s crazy, right? Adam knew that. He swore up and down he knew he was being crazy, but that he had to at least get his name. After 3 days of not running into him, he walked in to find him restocking the drink cooler by the register.

Adam approached the counter, with a shocking amount of courage and began to speak.

 “Uh, hello again! I d-don’t know if you remember me but I’m Ad—“

 He was cut off when the boy turned around, half smiling.

“Adam? I know who you are!” He grinned, and quickly the color drained from his face, “Uh, um. I know who you are, I uh. I play for Harvard. Defense, actually. Am I talking a lot? You can tell me to shut up. I don’t know when to stop. Almost ever! Like right now, I can’t seem to stop making words come out of my mouth!”

 The boy laughed nervously, and Adam was gone. Doesn’t even know the kids name, but knows he wants it to stain every inch of his being.

“No, no! Its okay, I can almost never get words to come OUT, no matter how much I try. We’d make a great pair huh?”

Adam immediately regretted speaking, until the kid laughed and nodded.

“I’m uh, Dougie by the way. Hamilton.” And with that, he dropped a bottle of Coke, and it exploded.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, formally I guess haha. Let’s hope you’re a little less clumsy on the ice, for the sake of the Crimson, eh?”

Adam tried his best to joke, but Dougie’s eyes were about as wide as they could be while remaining in his skull, and his face redder than Adam has ever seen a human turn. He said goodbye and left the bakery. He came in and out throughout the following week, and asked for Dougie one day only to be told he was out of town for the remainder of the week.

Sitting in his apartment with Greg and Rich, the three were watching the draft. Adam had told Greg and Rich about this Dougie kid, while Soupy swore it sounded familiar, Pevs stayed pretty silent. Which in situations like this, was odd. The draft began, but was on mute until the Bruins first pick. With Rich sitting in front of the TV, he was the only one who knew what was happening prior to Chiarelli taking the podium. And boy, was he looking suspicious as all hell.

He turned up the volume and hushed the pair in the kitchen, and Chiarelli spoke.

“I want to thank the folks of St. Paul and Minneapolis for the great hospitality, and welcome Winnipeg back into the league. And with Boston’s selection, we select Doug Hamilton, of the Harvard Crimson.”

Rich paused the TV, Adam dropped his knife and wearily walked to look at the TV. There he was, the tall gangly Bakery boy. On his TV. Standing there in a Bruins jersey on stage. Adam was speechless, Rich was giggling, and Greg broke the wordlessness of the moment with, “Looks like you really know how to pick ‘em, Adam.”

Since he had no way to contact him, he continued his now routine of stopping at Josephs any chance he got. The next Tuesday he finally ran into the person he’d been wanting to see, Dougie.

“Dougie, hey!” Adam smiled widely at his now possible soon-to-be teammate who was flushed, and also covered in powdered sugar.

“Oh hey, Adam. I’m guessing you uh, saw the draft?” He looked nervous, and that scared Adam.

“Yeah, I did! And I looked at some of your highlights, and draft profile. You’re actually like, disgustingly good.” Adam cursed himself for even thinking about saying those words, let alone actually doing it.

“Oh. Oh my god, thank you.” There he goes, getting all quiet and red. Adam thinks it’s cute, honestly.

“I was wondering if you’d maybe want to exchange numbers or something, that way we can get to know each other a little better and I could help answer any questions or ease the transition if you decide to sign or play another year or stop me at any time, I think your babbling left you and took over me.” Adam said on about one and a half breaths.

Dougie just laughed, but ripped an envelope in half and scribbled his phone number down for Adam, and slid the paper across the display case before his boss told him to help the stock girl unload the delivery. Adam slipped out of the bakery and made his way back to his apartment.

He laid on the couch, dead silent. He kept re-wording his message to Dougie. He didn’t want to come off too strong, he didn’t want to just throw it out there that Dougie basically had him at **_“Your total is $27.54, would you like a bag?”_** because come on, what kid wants to hear that from some random 24 year old he just met?  

Eventually he settles on a message, hits send and slides his phone across the room.

_“Hey Dougie, its Adam. Let me know if you want to get together or anything. I’m pretty available, just gonna be in Canada a few days next month.”_

He heard his phone buzz, but was mortified by the possibility of being given a fake number. What if this kid was straight? What if he knew where Adams interest was so heavily seeded? All he could think about was how much of a disaster this was.

_“Hey Adam! Would you want to meet up tomorrow night? I work til 5. :)”_

It was almost pathetic how relieved Adam was to have Dougie actually respond.

The next night he headed out around 5:30 to meet Dougie at Castle Island, they settled on going for a run and grabbing a bite to eat. They ran, ate at Sully’s and walked around Southie for a while talking.

Adam walked Dougie to his apartment before he went back to the little driveway by Shannon’s to pick up his car and head home. As soon as he showered, he found himself up until 3am texting Dougie. They’d talked nonstop for 4 hours, and now on through the night and not one thing was repeated.

Adam had no idea he had this much to say, and he had no idea how attached he’d get to Dougie in a matter of hours. Good news is Dougie confided in him that he was slightly terrified of his teammates finding out he wasn’t scared of girls, he was entirely turned off by them. As soon as he found out, he was almost positive he swallowed his tongue.

“Good news for you if you sign with the Bruins, you wouldn’t be the only one disgusted by vaginas. I’m not the only one, either.”

With that, Adams phone started to ring and god was he terrified to answer it. He was equally terrified when he heard the shaking voice on the other end.

“Please don’t be fucking around.” Was all he said, to which Adam replied “I never could.”

Days went on and Adam did all he could to get to know Dougie, and within 2 weeks he swore he knew more about him than he knew about himself.

Adam was absolutely addicted to learning about this kid, like how his big brother Freddie is a prospect for the Sharks and he’s terrified that his parents are never going to be as proud of Dougie as they were Freddie. Or how he won’t go by the name Doug, because that’s his father’s name and he hasn’t earned the right to bear the name of his hero yet. Which in all honesty, is something that makes Adam’s heart melt.

Dougie was a sweet, humble, soft spoken 18 year old. Which Adam was slightly shocked to find out that Dougie started at Harvard at 17, he was the youngest in all of his grades, and the smartest through high school.

Adam was amazed, and mortified by how much he wanted to never stop learning things about Dougie. By the time training camp rolled around, Dougie made the decision to sign with the Bruins, and played with the providence bruins for a while. Dougie and Adam continued to grow closer and closer, and when Dougie moved up to the big club, by the request of management, Adam took him in.

He helped him with everything from navigating the city the right way, to knowing when chicken is done cooking, to how much laundry detergent to use. Adam fell for him, and everyone apparently other than Dougie knew.

“Just tell him, Adam. You two haven’t gone 3 hours without talking since the first time you hung out. If you never ask, the answer is always no.” Rich lectured him in the hall leading to their apartment. After the three ate dinner, Adam asked Dougie to step out of the room with him.  


“Dougie, I have something I have to say, and it’s really really important to me that you are totally honest with me. I can handle it, but I need you to know.”

Dougie looked like a deer in headlights, but proceeded to nod for him to continue.

“Listen, Deej. It doesn’t have to get weird, but…fuck. I swear to god I hang on every word you say. I never get tired of hearing your stories nor your voice. If I could live my life only hearing one thing I would want it to be your voice. You are all I see, you are all I think about. I swear to god ever since the day I met you I have never been so astonished by the existence of another human. All I know in all of this uncertainty is that I love you. I love you and it’s terrifying and it’s the only thing I ever want to feel.”

Dougie is just staring at him, Adam has tears soaking his face and all he wants to do is hold him, kiss him, and make him feel as loved as he loves others. He wasn’t thinking anymore, all he knew was the man in front of him was the only person that meant anything good for him.

Dougie moved his hand from his side to Adams face, and kissed him. Lightly at first, but then with all he had to give. Dougie thought that if the last thing he did on this earth was kiss Adam, he would do so until he no longer could. If given the choice between fame and fortune and getting to be the one Adam worries about, loves, and cherishes, there wouldn’t be enough money in the world to take him from his side.

Again, it was eerily familiar to Adam when Dougie said with shaking hands and a voice to match, “Please don’t be fucking around.” No words left Adam as he reeled Dougie in as close as he could, and whispered all the reasons he never could to him.

Rich walked down the hall toward the bathroom to find Dougie and Adam lying on Adams bed, Dougie against his chest watching Food Network. He shook his head and left without another word.

From rambling on and on, to only speaking when absolutely necessary, Dougie thinks that he’s finally found the person he’s always needed to help him be all of himself.

Though neither of the two liked attention, Adam had more experience with it and handled it a bit better, making life for Dougie in Boston a bit easier knowing he didn’t always have to have the answers, as long as Adam was by his side.

A few hours passed before Dougie piped up.

“Hey Adam?”

“Wha’ssit Deej?” Adam replied, sounding half asleep and half like a toddler.

“Do you want some cookies? Seeing as you brought up the first time you saw me, when you ate a dozen oversized sugar cookies in 30 minutes.”

Adam turned beet red, but instead of hiding his face as usual, he pulled Dougie in for a kiss.

They fell asleep like that, and for the first time in a long time, Adam felt like he’s at home, and as wanted as he could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> I cry over dougie more than normal and i just want adam to be loved


End file.
